


BITCHHh

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: Bitch 2.5: The prequel to Bitch 3A roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).With a wedding looming on the horizon, Kiyo and Teru must come to an end.Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nccFahjpuq8





	BITCHHh

**Author's Note:**

> "Normal quotes" - Speaking Japanese  
> "Bold quotes" - Speaking English
> 
> The theme song of this installment is Strangers, by Halsey. Please listen to this Kiyoteru cover as you read.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nccFahjpuq8

No replies to any texts, so desperation led to a call.  It rang three times, and stopped.

"Please leave a message after the tone.  Beep."

"Kiyo?  This is Teru.  Please pick up, I really want to talk about… us."

 

After getting married with Ike,Kiyo has been busy with both work and being a father. Riku is a child,he doesn’t need to be watched 24/7 but Kiyo and Ike adopted a baby after a few weeks of getting married. They weren’t planning to adopt but after visiting an orphanage,the baby caught Kiyo’s attention.

 

Kiyo laid on the couch and sighed in exhaustion. Taking care of a baby is tiresome. Too much things to do,he didn’t get to use his phone. He reached for his phone from the coffee table and unlocked it.

Oh? He didn’t realized Teru texted him and called him. He clicked on the voice message. After listening to it,he wondered what does Teru wants.

He dialed Teru’s number and called him.

 

Finally, an answer!  Teru was getting anxious, but at the same time realized that there might have been a reason for the lack of response.  He was just in his room on St. Defoko's Ocean Base, lying down in the dark.  Who knows what Kiyo was up to?

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" he asked.

 

Kiyo looked at his daughter,sleeping soundly in her crib. “No… It’s not a bad time. Sorry I haven’t reply your messages or answer your call. So,what do you want to talk about?” He asked. He hopes he doesn’t sound tired.

 

"I'm finally getting married to Lalita, you know?" Teru said, trying not to sound overly emotional, in whatever direction it was.  He had so many feelings.  "That means that, with us, I guess I don't really need- you know.  This is the end of it."

He could finally stop all the lying and cheating and live an honest fucking Christian life.  Reflecting on all the things he did with Kiyo kept eating his mind, blackening his heart, in a way that was so satisfyingly bad.  

"Can you believe it's already over?"

When the devil's temptation wasn't trying to literally kill him, it tasted so goddamn sweet.

 

Kiyo blinked. “Uh… wow. I’m so happy to hear that you’re getting married.” Kiyo tried to sound happy but he’s just too tired. “Oh… So our relationship is finally over? It’s okay. I understand. I… actually feel bad of cheating… and plus Ike and I are married now.” He laughed.

“B-But… We’re still friends,right? Our friendship is not going to end,right?” Kiyo asked. Kiyo,he’s a type of person who scared of losing friends. Be it death or not,losing a friend really scares him.

 

"Yeah, of course," Teru answered.  "It'll be kind of awkward for a while, and I want to focus on Lalita, so we might not talk as much.  But we're-" he stopped for a moment to laugh.  "We're the same person, why wouldn't we be friends?"

The air was dead for a moment.

"It's still a while until the wedding," Teru started.  "And the universe gate here is pretty unique, so… Do want to see each other one last time, to say goodbye?"

He didn't really have his hopes up.  He wasn't expecting anything to happen right now, maybe tomorrow or in a few days.  Even then, that other Kiyoteru had already decided to tie the knot, and could easily refuse on the basis of stricter morality.

 

_ Seeing each other for the  _ **_last time_ ** _.  _ Kiyo hates that words but if that’s Teru wants,he’ll gladly accept it. He looked at his daughter, “I… guess I can meet up with you over there. Maybe tomorrow? I need to settle things first over here.” Kiyo grunted.

“Can I know where is the gate located at?”

 

"Yeah, let me text you the instructions."

Gates between universes are typically located in places of high religious significance.  By reciting this Utaist prayer, you will connect your gate to the one located on campus rather than to other dimensions of the same gate.

O Saint Defoko, lead me to your house of enlightenment.  AAIAUEA.

"It's creepy, but you'll have to try it.  I don't like their cult either.  I'll also send you a campus map so that you can find my room."

Sent: SDSOF-SDOBcampus-edit.png

"And one last thing-" Teru paused, doubting whether to make this request.  But it was now, or never.  "I think it would be okay if… if you're on top."

 

Kiyo pulled the phone away and looked at the texts. His expression turned into a horrified expression. He placed back his phone on his ears, “That’s really creepy… A cult? That’s even creepier.” He is now filled with fear but as soon as Teru said the last bit,he became confused

“Oh… So it’s about sex. I thought you wanted to meet me for a talk or something but anyway, I’m up for it.” He said,cheerfully.

 

Teru laughed loudly.  "Even after all this time, you still can't tell that I mostly talk to you for the sex?  Don't worry too much about the people here, they're nice and won't interrupt.  I'll see you soon."

Even if they were in the same school, Teru and Lalita weren't constantly glued to each other.  Teru hoped dearly that Lalita wouldn't intrude on this.

 

Kiyo felt embarrassed. Even after all these times,he kept having innocent thoughts. “I’ll see you tomorrow…” Kiyo hung up. He rolled around on the couch,thinking about the event that is going to happen tomorrow. It’s going to be their last time. After that,they’re not going to talk to each other for a while… That hurts him. He’s going to miss Teru. He’s going to miss himself…? Even if Teru is his other self but he sees him as someone else,a friend. Kiyo sighed.

The next day,Kiyo sent Riku and Asami to Inori’s place. He told Ike that he’s going to be away for 2 days because of  _ teachers’ training.  _ Of course,that’s a lie. After he is done with everything,he went to the gate. He took out his phone and started reciting the words that Teru gave him.

_ O Saint Defoko, lead me to your house of enlightenment.  AAIAUEA. _

He then walked through the gate. Kiyo was amazed to see things changed after he crossed the gate. So,this is Saint Defoko? Amazing. He took his phone out and looked at the map.

“Alright… Time to find Teru’s room.” He started walking to the school. It’s a huge school… and high tech too.

_ Even for Teru,he is also being surrounded with UTAUs. Not like that’s a bad thing.  _

He walked around the campus,hoping he’s not going to bumped on anyone.

 

Most of the people who noticed this visitor either didn't know him, or recognized him as Hiyama Kiyoteru, a teacher here.

Lalita was going for a jog when she saw him and stopped.   **"Hi Teru!"** she yelled, waving.  She got closer and held his hand.  **"What are you up to?"**

Kiyo jumped a bit. He didn’t expect to be approached. He smiled at Lalita,  **“Hello,Lalita--”** He clear his throat,he was about to call her Lalita-san,like always.

**“I’m on my way to my room. I was sitting in the garden,relaxing.”** Kiyo scratched his cheek,trying to hide his nervous expression.  _ Does Teru do that? _

Kiyo pretended to yawn,  **“Is it okay if I go to my room now?”**

**"Huh, I guess I didn't see you when I went through the garden,"** Lalita supposed, thinking about her run.  Actually, hearing the way that Kiyoteru said that, she sensed that something was off.  He seemed to be a bit different today.

**"Oh- yeah, sure,"** she said, letting go of his hand.  No offense was thought, but his accent seemed more… Japanese?   Maybe he was tired.   **"So, I'll see you later then?"**

“ うん . **I’ll see you later!”** Kiyo waved at her and walked away.  _ Wait… Teru probably gives her a kiss before he walks away. A kiss on the cheek is enough.  _ He thought. He turned back to Lalita and kissed her on the cheek. He then quickly walked away.

That’s hecking awkward. He looked at his phone,trying to navigate himself around the campus.

A few minutes later,he has finally reached Teru’s room. He knocked on the door,waiting for Teru to answer.

 

Lalita's hand drifted to where Kiyoteru kissed her on the cheek.   _ Just a kiss on the cheek? _ she wondered.  It was always on the lips, so maybe he really was annoyed about something.  The worries occupied her mind as she continued her jog.


End file.
